


Whiskey Him Away

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet, drunk, drunk Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: It’s Christmas, and Baxter sees this as an excuse to get EXTREMELY drunk
Relationships: Alastor/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Whiskey Him Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousCharacter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonymousCharacter).



Baxter always put his work first, which is why he only drank on special occasions. And to the scientist, Christmas was a pretty special one. The Hazbin Hotel was holding a Christmas party, and Alastor and Baxter were there together. They had started dating not that long ago, and the two of them quickly became inseparable. Now they were wearing Christmas sweaters and sitting by the fire, with Baxter drinking a glass of whiskey. “Dear, that’s your third glass. Do try not to overdo it,” Alastor smiled. “I understand, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’m responsible!” replied Baxter, as he took another sip. This would be his one night to indulge for a while. Baxter just wanted to be sure he had his fun. “Oh yes, dear. You’re certainly the most responsible person here,” Alastor grinned, motioning to the empty glasses behind Baxter. The scientist shrugged innocently and kissed Alastor on the nose. “I won’t overdo it. Promise,” he said, before leaning his head on Alastor’s shoulder. “I’m sure you won’t, dear,” smiled Alastor. 

Not long after, Baxter was completely drunk. He had lost count of just how many glasses he had, but now his shoes were off, his Christmas sweater was wrapped around his head, and he was standing on a piano dancing wildly to nothing at all. “Let’s rock and roll, motherfuckers! Merry Christmas to YOU! Merry Christmas to YOU! Merry Christmas to all you hoes!” he rambled. Vaggie looked over at Alastor. “How much did he fucking drink?!” she asked. “For your information, I tried to stop him,” said Alastor. “Okay um...Al? Can you maybe take him somewhere where he can….lie down?” Charlie asked. “Of course! I was getting right to it anyway,” Alastor nodded, before going over to Baxter and gently picking him up, getting him off the piano. 

“Heyyy! Why’d you-why’d you do that?? I was having fuuun,” Baxter whined, as Alastor smiled and rolled his eyes. “I know, dear. But you’ve had enough fun for one night,” the deer replied. “Awwww,” Baxter said, crossing his arms. “You’ll thank me later. Now, where are your shoes, darling?” Alastor asked. “I dunno,” shrugged Baxter. “...well we can look for them tomorrow. Goodness dear, I hoped you wouldn’t let yourself go,” Alastor sighed. “Whaddya mean, ba-baby? I’m not, like, I’m not drunk. No,” Baxter said, curling up in Alastor’s arms. Alastor smiled softly. Even if Baxter was wasted, that was still cute. “I hate to break it to you, dear, but you are very drunk,” Alastor said before taking his boyfriend up to his room.

Once they made it, the Radio Demon carefully placed Baxter on the bed, and the fish immediately wrapped himself in blankets. “Al, Al, Al, Al!” he called. “What is it, dear?” Alastor asked, as Baxter wiggled his way into a sitting up position. “I-I’m super cozy right here. Wanna….wanna come and like…..cuddle?” he asked, with an adorable, pleading face. Alastor smiled softly and got on the bed beside him. “Of course, my darling. I’d be happy to,” he said. Baxter smiled and got out of the blankets, wrapping his arms around Alastor. Alastor hugged him back, and then the two laid down. “You do know that you’ll have the worst hangover tomorrow, don’t you?” Alastor asked, as Baxter nodded. “Such a shame. It’ll spoil when I give you your Christmas present,” the deer smirked.

“Oh oh oh! What is it? What is it?” Baxter asked. “Now now, darling, the whole point of it is to be a surprise,” Alastor grinned. “Awwwwww I wanna knooooow,” the scientist groaned. “All you need to do right now is rest, Baxter. No need to worry. I’ll be right here,” said Alastor. “Promise?” Baxter asked. “I promise, darling,” Alastor replied, before kissing his forehead. “Can I…..um…..could I…...play with your ears?” Baxter asked. “Of course, darling,” Alastor smiled. Baxter smiled widely and rearranged himself, so that he was petting both of Alastor’s fluffy ears. After a while, Alastor couldn’t feel Baxter moving anymore, so he looked and saw that the fish had fallen fast asleep. Alastor smiled to himself and sighed happily. “Merry Christmas, darling,” he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! If you have any requests or anything, let me know in the comments of the original post!


End file.
